Consequences
by Romantic In Denial
Summary: This is for you, Charlotta - hope you like it. Barbie walks in on Joe and Norrie who are engaged in an intense make out session. What does he do? Read them the riot act? Give advice? Ignore them? Julia is only mentioned in this fic. Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing and sending prompts. I truly appreciate it and do hope that everyone enjoys this little one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Barbie was walking through the deserted schoolhouse, his last duty of the day before he could return home to Julia. His footsteps echoed in the empty building, his body casting eerie shadows against the walls and lockers. He almost blew off this seemingly senseless task. The passage was not going to magically open, no new discoveries would be made here but there was one thing about Dale Barbara that could not be disputed. He did not shirk a duty...ever. It may seem pointless or stupid or a waste of time but he would see it to the end.

A growing chill in the air made him shiver, made him walk just a little faster. His thoughts became filled with Julia...her soft warm body and the way she welcomed him with a tangle of arms and legs, her lips seeking his even as he slipped into bed beside her. That chill could not compete with the heat he felt sear his body from the inside out.

The crash of breaking glass stilled him, his instincts instantly on alert as he scanned the area for the source of the noise. He heard a scrape, as if a table or chair had been shoved and realized the sound was coming from the lab. Stealthily he approached and as he got closer, he became aware of whispers and soft laughter. The tension in his body eased slightly as he listened and recognized the voices – Joe and Norrie. He shook his head, pushing the door open at the same time.

Norrie was leaning against the desk, her arms wound around Joe, their lips crashed together, his hand snaked under her shirt. Instantly they sprang apart as it became apparent there was an intruder in the room.

"Barbie!" Joe yelped. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question, but I guess I already know the answer." His eyes were narrowed and serious even though a smirk played along his mouth.

Norrie's face was flaming in embarrassment, her eyes darting everywhere but at Barbie. "I have to go." She mumbled and raced out the door.

When Joe made a move to follow her, Barbie pressed a hand against his chest. "Wait Joe – I need a minute with you." His eyes serious and a bit forbidding, Joe couldn't help but gulp with apprehension as Barbie continued. "Please tell me I don't have to give you the talk."

"Of course not!" He huffed in typical teenage fashion. "We know what we're doing and we weren't going to...you know...go that far."

"Oh yeah? How do you know that? How do you know that one or both of you suddenly didn't want to wait? If Norrie wanted to take the next step, would you be able to say no? Did you bring a condom?" His voice had an angry, impatient edge to it, but he was truly concerned for the kids. He cared about them, looked out for them and that included their young relationship.

"No, I didn't and I told you, we weren't going to do that."

"You can't know that for sure. Trust me, there is a point of no return and no matter what your intentions are, once you've crossed it, there's no going back. I'm going to state the obvious now...you don't want Norrie to get pregnant."

By this time Joe was blushing furiously and looked down at the floor, unable to meet the challenge in Barbie's eyes. His mind was accepting of those words but his emotions were not. He was sure he loved Norrie and she felt the same but of course, having a kid was not the best plan. Still he couldn't stop himself from asking.

"What about you and Julia?"

"What do you mean, what about me &amp; Julia?" Barbie narrowed his eyes as he always did whenever someone posed a question about them, about their life together. It was precious to him and he guarded it as he guarded her – loathe to let anyone get too close.

"Do you use a condom? What if Julia gets pregnant?"

"Seriously Joe? You don't want to go there but since you did, I'll say this to you one time and one time only. First of all, Julia and I are in our thirties, you and Norrie are sixteen! How we conduct our relationship or sex life is none of your business and if Julia gets pregnant, both of us would be ecstatic. Do you understand the difference?"

Joe had the good grace to regret both his words and his actions. "Yeah I get it. Sorry, Barbie."

Barbie clapped a hand to his shoulder, pulling him in for a brief hug. "It's OK. There's nothing wrong with having feelings for Norrie, nothing wrong with making out but just remember, all actions come with consequences. Make sure the end result is what you want and can handle."

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks Barbie"

"You're welcome. Now go home and be careful."

With a rueful grin Joe exited the lab leaving Barbie to shake his head and laugh to himself. He couldn't wait to tell Julia. Sharing his day with her and the events therein, no matter how inconsequential, had become one of his favorite things. She always listened intently, offered suggestions, advice or just a touch to comfort him. As he walked down the empty hallways, his steps hastened, his mind going over what he would say to her, hoping she would talk to Norrie about this as well. She always knew what to say. He already pictured her waiting for him, her eyes lighting up as he entered the room, a soft smile on her lips welcoming him. He almost heard her words... "How was your day, honey?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**I should have known that there would be a second chapter. :) Many thanks to my readers who always encourage me to do more. Of course, when it comes to Jarbie, I don't need much of a push to write them. So here's Julia's POV – hope you like it.**_

Julia glanced at her watch for the fifth or sixth time in as many minutes, waiting anxiously for the sound of the front door opening, waiting for Barbie. "He's late." She thought to herself, her brow creased with a worried frown. Worry was a way of life under the dome and she knew that, of all people, Barbie was best equipped to take care of himself, but...still she couldn't help be concerned. He was her everything and life without him was unthinkable.

The nearly silent snick of a key in the lock grabbed her attention, her breath releasing with a relieved sigh. She heard his slow, deliberate steps moving up the stairs. "He's tired." Her thoughts were proven correct as he stood in the doorway, a smile on his face at the sight of her but his eyes were weary, his shoulders not quite as straight as usual. Most times he tried to hide the toll life under the dome exacted from him but sometimes even his strong, stubborn will was not enough to do that.

"Hey." Even his voice betrayed him. He sank down on the edge of the bed to remove his boots. Julia pressed against his back, her hands kneading the knot of muscles on either side of his neck. "Hey." She whispered, her lips at his ear, her breath sending a welcome shiver through his body.

"Bad day?"

"Long day." He replied as he turned to press his lips to hers. His arms circled her waist as she moved to straddle him, her breath hitching as he began to nuzzle his lips below her ear.

"I did walk in on Joe &amp; Norrie just before I came home."

"What? Were they...?"

"No, but maybe could have if not for my untimely entrance. Had a talk with Joe about the consequences of our actions." Barbie grinned ruefully as he continued. "Then he actually asked if we used condoms."

The idea of Joe's cheeky question and Barbie's expression touched Julia's funny bone and she started to laugh, soon losing control as tears leaked from her eyes. She tried to speak several times but her laughter would not be stilled. Barbie couldn't help but be amused. It was good to hear Julia's laughter.

"I love to hear the sound of your laughter." He traced the curve of her cheek with his fingertip, a smile softening his expression, his eyes a little less tired. "I wish you had more reasons to laugh."

Julia felt her laughter drift away at his touch - her heart jolting with that familiar stutter. It was always like the first time with them, the passion never waning, their connection unbreakable. She sighed, laying her head against his shoulder, her words a soft breath against his ear.

"Why don't you take a shower, then come back and tell me about Joe and Norrie. Or you can tell me in the morning and we can..." Her lips kissed a fiery trail along his jaw until his hands cupped her face, his kiss parting her lips as he murmured... "I'll take option two."

XXXX

The sky under the dome was a brilliant blue, the temps were normal and the dome, for once, seemed to be at peace. Julia sent up a silent prayer that nothing changed – at least for today. She was sitting on her front steps with a cup of tea, waiting for Norrie to walk by. While she was determined to have that conversation, her mind kept drifting to last night and Barbie. She still couldn't believe how much in love they were and that it happened in such a short time. So engrossed in her thoughts, she almost missed the one person she needed to see.

"Earth to Julia." It was Norrie, her voice unmistakably edgy as always. "Barbie has that same look this morning. The night must have been good to you."

"Is that where Joe is...with Barbie?" Despite her attempt to be matter of fact, she was unable to prevent a soft blush from tinting her cheeks. Receiving a nod she continued... "come sit with me for a little bit."

Norrie looked at her friend a bit warily, already suspecting what the topic of conversation would be. Nevertheless she sank down next to her on the stoop. "You know you don't have to do this Julia. Joe already told me what Barbie said to him and I know we have to be careful but..."

"But you love each other, right? I know exactly where you're coming from and I know how hard it is to wait. But I also know that Barbie's right. You two are too young to add another stressful situation to your lives...besides the one we're all under."

Crestfallen, Norrie hung her head, whispering almost to herself. "And my mom would worry so much. I didn't even think of her and the fact that she's still getting over my other mom dying. Sorry, Julia. You and Barbie are both right and I promise we'll dial it down a notch or two."

"Good girl. Trust me, when you're ready, there will be no doubt in your mind and the idea of a child will not be something to avoid but an event to anticipate with joy."

Norrie nodded and accepted Julia's affectionate embrace. "Why must you always be right?"

Julia laughed at the rhetorical question. "Someday someone will be asking you that very same thing. Now let's go find out guys. They must be missing us."

_**A big "thank you" to my readers and reviewers. I also appreciate all of the follows and favorites. Season 3 can't get here soon enough – we all need some new Jarbie ideas! 26 days to go!**_


End file.
